


My Special Someone

by ElectronicStar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Clerith, F/M, Squinoa - Freeform, rewritten, squaerith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Aerith's awaiting Cloud's return, while helping the around with the Radiant Garden committee. She's loyal to Cloud, but kinda got conflicting feelings towards another friend of hers...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts), Aerith/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Rinoa Heartilly/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Very quickly rewritten, 'cause my muse kissed me XD

It was a sunny day in Radiant Garden, the perfect day for the children to play. The oldest of them all, Aerith, got distracted by the flowers again. “Aerith, come on! The flowers won't run away from you!” Called Tifa and ran over to her.

Said 'flower girl' turned to her best friend and smiled. “Don't be so sure.” She replied teasingly, but stood up and followed Tifa to the rest of their group. There was Yuffie, Rinoa and Squall. And they all had one thing in common. They all lost their parents to the darkness. Not really the best thing to have in common...

“Okay, what are we gonna do now?” Asked Yuffie, the youngest of them. The kids hummed, trying to think of a game they could play right now. Until Rinoa and pushed Squall. “Tag! You're it!” With that said, Rinoa ran away from him and so did the other girls. Squall grumbled quietly, but played along. As Aerith ran, she noticed someone sitting under a tree, watching them.

The girl stopped and looked at the boy, wondering why he was there all alone and not here with them. But then Squall ran into her, which caused them both to fall on the ground. “Why did you stop?” Asked Squall, groaning. The boy stood up, but Aerith just lay there and stared at the blonde boy. Squall knelled in front of her, blocking her sight of that boy. “Hey, are you okay?”

The girl snapped out of her daze and took Squalls outstretched hand. “I'm alright.” She replied, as she let him help her up. The others ran to them to make sure that Aerith's alright. The green eyed girl reassured them, that she's okay and looked back to the boy, who's still watching them. “Excuse me.” Aerith was too curious right now and ran straight to the boy.

He in turn looked quite shocked that she even noticed him in the first place, let alone go to him. “Hi.” Aerith greeted the boy and knelled down in front of him. Though the blonde boy didn't said anything, he just nodded shortly and looked away from her. “What are you doing here all alone?” The boy still didn't reply and Aerith thought maybe she should introduce herself first. And maybe then he'd wanna talk with her. “I'm Aerith. What's your name?” He just looked at her wide-eyed. Maybe he wasn't used to people talking with him?

Still, Aerith waited patiently for his reply, her smile never faded. “...Cloud...” The girl's eyes shone brightly, as he finally spoke to her.

“Nice to meet you, Cloud!” She said happily and sat down on the spot right next to him. He didn't give her any reaction, but she was already used to this attitude from Squall. Maybe he was a shy boy? “Wanna tell me why you're here all alone?” Aerith asked again and this time he actually opened his mouth to reply.

But Tifa unconsciously silenced him immediately. “Aerith, com on!” The ruby-eyes girl called impatiently. The others were waiting for her, too.

“Just a sec!” She called back and turned back to her hopefully soon-to-be-friend.

“You should go to you friends...” Mumbled Cloud then, avoiding her gaze. Aerith frowned, but just for a second as she got a great idea. She practically jumped to her feet, startling the poor boy and held her hands out to him. “Play with us!” She suggested and waited for him to take her hands.

Cloud stared at her hands. “I don't think you friends want me to join...”

“Don't be silly! Come on! For me? Please!” Cloud was taken aback by her words, but hesitantly took her hand. Helped him up, she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him over to her friends. “Guys, this is Cloud! He's playing with us, okay?”

“Yay! The more the merrier!” Screamed Yuffie happily.

“Nice to meet you, Cloud! I'm Rinoa.” Rinoa held her hand out to the blonde to shake it, but he stared at it as if he didn't know what to do with it. At least for a moment. Then he shook her hand.

Aerith decided to introduce the rest to him. “Okay, this is Tifa, the loud one is Yuffie and the grumpy guy over there is Squall. I'm sure you guys will be the best friends. You can not talk to each other all day long.” Rinoa and Yuffie laughed at her joke, while the guys frowned. Tifa was weirdly silent and as Aerith looked at her to hear her opinion, her thoughtful look was immediately replaced with something she couldn't guess the meaning of.

“Hi, Cloud.” Was all she said and gave him a little smile, while he gave her a tiny nod.

Not wanting things to become awkward for anyone, Aerith made a big announcement. “Cloud, you're our new best friend from now on!” She said loud enough for the whole world to hear. “And as tradition goes...” Then she boobed his nose. “You have to start catching us.”

Everyone immediately scattered, while Cloud stood there dumbfounded. Once he finally realized what's going on, he couldn't hide his small smile anymore and started to run after them.

* * *

Four years passed since then and the little kids grew into a bunch of troublesome teenagers. Life went on as normal as ever, the group grew closer together and since the Heartless appeared in their world everyone of them had to learn how to fight. Cid and Merlin taught them everything they needed to know. Even Tifa found a Martial Arts master, his name was Zangan. And then there was Cloud's mother. He was the only one in their group to still have at least one parent left and Ms. Strife also took care of them all. And she was an amazing cook, too.

Fighting the little shadow creatures wasn't difficult at all and soon they were just a relatively normal part in their lives. Until the darkness spread and became stronger. And at some point no one could hold them back anymore. In these last weeks the people knew that their world will fall into the darkness. And so they grabbed all the things they needed and fled with Gummiships. Aerith, her friends and her adoptive family were the last one's to go. They wanted to make sure everyone got out safely. And the teenagers were too stubborn to let the adults do all the work.

Tifa was the first of their group to leave the world. Even if it was unwillingly. Zangan dragged her into his Gummiship. The rest of the group tried to delay the inevitable by fighting the heartless together. They fought in two little groups; Aerith and Yuffie and Cloud and Squall.

Although, at some point the boys lost each other during the battle. The blonde was slicing through some enemies with his sword, when he heard an all too familiar voice call out for him. “Cloud!” He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw his mother.

“Mom!” After destroying a few more heartless, he ran over to her. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm searching for you, of course! We need to go!” The boy nodded and ran to where the gummy ships were waiting for them. But then something blocked their path. Cloud tightened the grip on his sword, but then sighed in relieve when he saw that it was Sephiroth. He's a soldier, Radiant Gardens hero, actually. He'll surely help them...

But as soon as he thought that, the silver haired man looked at them with an icy glare. And before Cloud could realize what happened, he raised his Masamune and attacked them. Cloud wasn't fast enough to block the attack and already felt the blow and that this might be his last moment, but he was pushed back. Instead his mother was struck down and Cloud watched in horror as her heart left her body and disappeared into the darkness.

It took him a moment to fully realize what just happened and when it did, he grabbed his sword and ran towards this murderer. “You bastard!!” Cloud screamed at him attacking the so-called 'hero' with everything he got. Although Sephiroth was way to strong for him and he blocked all his attack with ease without breaking a sweat. But Cloud didn't care. He kept attacking, too consumed by rage and anger.

And Sephiroth's stupid smile only made him angrier. “You could be useful.” He mumbled more to himself. Cloud didn't care what he was thinking about. For now he just wanted to see him dead. The soldier pushed him back and Cloud landed a few feet away on the ground. Darkness surrounded them both and then more heartless attacked. The blonde was able to defeat a few, but he got quite a few hits himself. Then, the shadow creatures ran him over and held him to the ground.

Sephiroth conjured a dark orb in his hand. The blonde couldn't move and could only watch as the orb was pushed right into his heart. Cloud cried out in pain, feeling the darkness trying to consume him. So this was the end? Swallowing the pain, Cloud freed himself from the heartless. No, this couldn't be the end. He had to go back to the others. To Aerith...He had to protect her...Even though she told him she didn't need a bodyguard, he still promised her to protect her.

Suddenly, he was blinded by light. And not just him, Sephiroth, too and the heartless vanished instantly. Taking this chance, Cloud ran away. He hated giving up, but he was too weak to fight Sephiroth now. And there were more important things for him to do right now.

* * *

Meanwhile Squall dragged Rinoa into a gummy ship. “Wait! What about the others?!” Protested Rinoa, as she tried to fight his grip on her.

“If they're smart they should be in there already.” He said, but they couldn't find them in the ship. Maybe they weren't that smart...Cursing under his breath, he let go of her hand. “Stay here. I'll go get them.”

But before he could leave, Rinoa grabbed his arm. “I'll come with you.”

Well, it was sweet that she wanted to help, but...”Please stay here. I'll be back soon.” Rinoa tightened her grip on his arm and glared at him. Squall returned her gaze and as always, he won their staring contest.

“Squall?” The boy tilted his head, to tell her he listened. “I really like you...”

His heart skipped a beat at her words, but now wasn't really the time to talk about feelings...The others needed help after all. Plus, he was completely tongue-tied. All he could do was nod, before running away embarrassed. Cringing at how stupid he must look right now.

* * *

Under every other circumstance Cid's potty mouth would be funny, but this situation was too serious for jokes. Cid came for Aerith and Yuffie, to bring them to safety. “Let's go, you idiots!” He yelled at them and pulled them towards his personal gummy ship. The fact that Squall ran towards them, made the pilot only angrier. “And what are you doing here?! Goddamnit, do you know what danger means?!”

“Wanted to see if you're still alive.” Squall talked calm, despite the chaotic atmosphere.

“Let's just get to the ship!” Cid screamed at them and they all knew that he'd kick their asses all the way into the ship if he could.

“Where are Tifa and Rinoa?” Asked Aerith the boy.

“Safe.”

“Cloud?” When Squall frowned, Aerith knew instantly that the blonde wasn't safe yet. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. “Cloud!”

The girl was about to go look for him, but a big hand on her arm prevented it. “Goddamn, kid! Move your ass!”

“But...” Aerith looked at the man, tears already gathering in her eyes. She couldn't just leave Cloud here...But then she saw the heartless part. Unwillingly. Cloud fought himself a path though these creatures and ran straight towards them. “Cloud!”

“Go!” The blonde called back, as he slowly caught up to them. Now Aerith let Cid drag her along, but she always kept a close eye on Cloud. Cid only let go of her arm once they're all inside the ship. He immediately got into his seat and started the ship. They couldn't fly, though, the heartless held onto the ship and kept it on the ground.

“What should we do now?” Asked Aerith into the group and then saw Cloud running out again. “Huh?! Cloud, wait!”

The blonde defeated as many heartless as he could and Aerith decided to help him with magic. “Aerith, go inside!” He yelled at her, but she ignored it. “Aerith!”

Said girl defeated a bunch more with lightning magic and grabbed his arm. “Let's go, Cloud!” He tried to push her away, but Aerith was just s stubborn as him. “I won't leave you here!”

“Cid, fly already!” Yelled Squall, angry that this took so long.

“Shut up, brat! What do you think I'm trying here?!” Yelled Cid right back, but they couldn't get away when the heartless held onto the ship like that...

Cloud slashed at the next wave, trying to get into the ship. Then he ripped off his necklace that held a ring with a mythical creature on it and thrust it into Aerith's hands. “Here. Take care of it, okay?” Aerith's hesitation gave Squall the perfect opportunity to drag her back inside. The boys nodded at each other, before Cloud went back into the battle and defeated enough to let the ship fly.

But Cloud didn't have the time to get in himself and was left behind.

“Cloud!” Aerith screamed, freeing herself from Squall's grip. “Cid, fly back! We can't leave him here!” The girl punched the closed doors, till her hand bled. For once Cid was quiet and so were Yuffie and Squall. Well, Squall's quiet most of the time...

Aerith went through a mental breakdown, falling to her knees and crying her eyes out. While also yelling at the other how much she hated them for leaving Cloud. But they obviously didn't care how much she yelled at them or what bad things the said about them. They just went to her and tried to calm her down.

“Come on...” Mumbled Squall eventually and guided her to a seat. She slumped into it and kept crying her eyes out. Yuffie fastened her seat belt, before going to her own seat. Squall sat right next to Aerith and put a hand on her shoulder. This only made her burying her face in his chest and cried all over his shirt. “Just this once...” He mumbled, but Aerith couldn't hear anything over her crying.

Once they're out of the danger zone they found themselves alone in space. “Shit. Where the fucking hell are the others?! These stupid heartless put us off our course!!” Grumbled Cid, as he tried everything to find the other ships again.

Yuffie and Squall didn't dare to say anything. They didn't want to upset Aerith more than she already was. So for now it's only them.

Squall rubbed Aerith's back, as she cried against his chest and held tightly onto Cloud's ring. The mythical creature on it was called a 'wolf'. And on its forehead was a little red orb. She had no idea if that was a special stone or just some cheap decoration, but it was cute. At some point Aerith fell asleep in Squall's arms. The nightmare began all over again and she only woke up when they arrived at a world that's called 'Traverse Town'...


End file.
